


A Warm Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fireman AU - Freeform, Fireman Bucky, Fireman Tony, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter cockwarms Bucky in a firetruck while Tony watches. That's the whole plot :)





	A Warm Ride

The fire truck drives over a speed bump, jerking Peter in Bucky’s lap, dislodging Bucky’s cock from where it’s stuffed inside his ass. Peter keens at the emptiness, head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder as he noses at the underside  his boyfriend’s jaw. “Buckyyy, hu-hurts. So- too empty.”

“Shh, s’okay, I have you, doll.” Bucky grips his cock at the base, gently easing it back inside Peter’s entrance, his other hand coming up to brush the boy’s sweat-matted curls off his forehead, placing a quick kiss at his temple. “So good for me, sugar, taking my cock so well. Keeping it nice and warm inside your pretty little hole.”

Peter shivers, instinctively tightening around Bucky’s length as the praise has heat pooling low in his belly, both of them groaning at the sensation.

“Stop ignoring me,” Tony interrupts petulantly from the driver’s seat, pouting as his gaze flicks briefly to the mirror, glancing at his boyfriends in the back.

Peter rolls his eyes, eyes fluttering shut as the truck hits another bump in the road, jamming Bucky’s cock against his prostate. “Maybe you shouldn’t ha-have come before I said you could. Then you could be pa-articipating.”

“Bucky, Petey’s being mean,” Tony whines, looking to the other man for help.

“Mm, in all fairness babe, you did almost choke him. When he was kind enough to suck you off on the way there, no less. Gotta take the punishment now, sweetness.” Bucky smirks when Tony huffs, amused at his boyfriend’s capacity for dramatics.

“You both suck.”

Bucky laughs loudly, and Peter purrs as he feels the rumble in Bucky’s chest against his back. “Nice try, Tones, you won’t be able to goad your way out of this one. Sit back and take it with dignity, baby.”

“Bold of you to assume I have any dignity.”

“Buckyyy.“ Peter whimpers his name, circling his hips slowly in an effort to regain Bucky’s attention. “Fuck, ‘m so full, need you to fuck me so b-bad.”

Bucky grins, wrapping the metal fingers of his prosthetic lightly around Peter’s length and jerking softly, a teasing touch. “Just a little while longer till we get to the station, princess, then I’ll fuck you s’much as you like, till you’re begging me to stop. Think you can hold out till then?”

“Dunno if I can, shit, ’m close.”

“Well, you’ve been so good for me, baby boy, think I should let you come?”

“Oh, yes, please daddy! Wanna come, need to come, please.” Peter mewls, shifting his hips, seeking more friction even as Bucky speeds up his strokes. Bucky meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror, shooting him a small wink as he takes in his lover’s disgruntled expression. It always bothers Tony a little when Peter calls him daddy, and Bucky knows that’s exactly why Peter’s doing it, cheeky little shit he is.

“Such a good little fuck toy for daddy, hm? So needy for his cock.” Bucky gives maintains eye contact, leaning down to mouth at the pale length of Peter’s length until Tony gives in, looking away and back at the road. Bucky pulls away, forgetting his words and giving in instinctively when he looks down catches the beautiful, fucked out expression on the teen’s face, thrusting his hips to strike Peter’s prostate as he twists his wrist on the upstroke.

“Ah, ah, gonna come, daddy, ‘m gonna come,” Peter cries, frantically fucking his hips forward into Bucky’s fist, then back on his cock, needing the friction as he gets closer to the edge.

Bucky growls, the desperation in Peter’s voice has his own cock growing impossibly harder. “Come for me, doll. You’ve earned it, sweet boy, so paint your chest all pretty, daddy wants to see you come for him.”

Peter comes with a wail, hips grinding down on Bucky’s cock as he shoots rope after rope of come, painting his abs, his chin, and Bucky’s fist a sticky white. He slumps back onto Bucky’s chest, boneless, riding out the aftershocks as best as he can. Bucky throws his head back, biting on his lower lip to muffle his own groan and ground himself, trying desperately to keep his orgasm at bay as Peter’s walls flutter around his length, trying to milk him for all they’re worth.

The aftershocks pass, and Peter writhes as the head of Bucky’s dick presses unrelentingly against his now overstimulated sweet spot.

“Fuck me,” comes Tony’s groan from the front seat, as he palms himself in his pants.

Bucky lifts his head from the seat, shooting his boyfriend another small wink. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
